everything's got a price
by crimson hazel hearts
Summary: He is the perfect dream guy for every girl and she is a hidden object. They are always connected by something. Read out what.
1. Chapter 1

**(****EVERYTHING'S GOT A PRICE)**

**He is the perfect guy which every girl dreams for and on the other side she is a hidden object and there is some thing that always gonna keep the two together. What is it? Find out.**

**Hey guys, this is my first my first fanfic. My first shot hope you all will appreciate it. (Inspired by Raven Hime Sama's the price)**

**-crimson hazel hearts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters except this story.  
**

**(Please forgive me if there are any spelling errors)**

**CHAPTER: 1**

**THE INTRODUCTION**

A young guy running for his life with an older guy chasing him. The man shouts: hey you stop right there. The boy replies: In your dreams, oldie. (Think whatever is the matter?). So saying he speeds off and hides behind a wall. The man reaches there and searches for him frantically. And behind the wall, the boy takes his cell phone out and dials a number and makes a call to the number. So goes the ring and is picked by another guy.

He answers: Hello….; the boy on the other line says: Hey come and save me or I'll be killed. The boy on the different line says: Now what did you do? Natsume. So there guys, this is Natsume our main male lead in this story and the other guy on the other hand is Ruka, his best friend. About the man you all will know later. So the story: Ruka: Natsume, what's going on there? And why are you speaking in such a hushed tone?. Natsume: Just come here and save me or else if I am dead who will explain all this to you. Ruka: Fine, I am coming…..but where?. Natsume: Near the bus stop. Hurry. Ruka: ok, ok I am coming stay right there. Conversation ended.

Natsume hides there for a while and thinks about some thing for a while. Then he takes his handkerchief out and covers his face and takes a handful of dust in his hand. He comes out and says: Hey oldie….searching for me. The man turns back and sees him. He says: No need of covering your face up. I'll punch you down. Natsume: Try me out. So without any hesitation, the man throws a fist at him which Natsume dodges easily and throws the dust at his eyes. The man shouts: Ow! .

Natsume: I knew it you were just a dog who barks but do not bite. I was just wasting my time hiding from you. So bye.

So saying, he runs off to the bus station where he waited for Ruka. After 10 minutes, Ruka arrives in his blue Ferrari. Ruka: Come on in. Natsume hops on and the starts the journey. Natsume takes the hanky off his face and starts Ruka: Now tell me the whole story, idiot.

Natsume: What story?. Ruka glares at him. Natsume laughs and says: Ok, ok , I'll tell you. Ruka: That's better. Now shoot. Natsume: Well.. I met this girl on the beach house party that I attended last week. She was a Canadian and Japanese mix and hot… so I went and interacted with her and after that you know what….;

Ruka: So after that from whom you were running for your life?.

Natsume: We were just doing it her father caught us and I ran for it. Ruka: What if that man recognises you?. Natsume: He wouldn't as it was dark inside the room and tied this hanky on my face in that little fight there. Ruka: Fight?...; And Natsume tells him about the little argument there. Ruka: So….. What about that girl?. Natsume: She came here with her father for some business deal for a few days and would leaving tomorrow as their visa would be expired.

Ruka: How did you manage to convince this girl?. Natsume: Simple. I told her that we would maintain a distance relationship. But after all this she is not gonna come here anymore. Ruka: Seriously, distance relationship, you told her that. And he laughs.

So they reached the spot(Natsume's basement) where the gang was waiting for them. The gang was included (as you know): Yuu with his girlfriend Anna with Koko with his girlfriend Nonoko and finally Hotaru, Ruka's girlfriend and Natsume's dearest cousin (:P). Natsume and Ruka reaches there and all gathers asking what the matter was. Ruka told them everything. Everyone laughed. Yuu: Seriously, a distance relationship I like it. Koko: Seriously, me too. I loved that you said that. Hotaru: Playboy, you are silly. Natsume: Shut up, ice queen. Nonoko: Find someone for yourself. Anna: Yup. This wouldn't go on forever. Ruka: They are right. Find that someone. Hotaru: You think he'll find it… forget it. Koko: Thinking of which…. Who will that girl be?.

Yuu: Wonder who will be this guy's competition?.

Natsume: I'll get it when the right time comes, till then I'll enjoy with the others all around. Everyone stared at him with having only one thought in their minds: Where is that girl?. (Well guys, you never know maybe she is near you or maybe she's slowly reaching there. You never know. Patience, guys, patience).

So this is Natsume Hyuuga. He is 19 and handsome, rich, smart, cool (including playboy) and the perfect dream man of all girls. Son of the CEO of hyuuga corporation of motor engineering. So this is our main male lead of the story. (I'll let u all know about the family afterwards).

Now lets check out the other, come join me here.

So a figure swimming with a lady guiding her. The lady shouts: Good job, you are gonna do it. So completing the swimming, the figure comes out of the water. The lady, who was the coach of the girl says: Good, Mikan you completed 3 laps in 40 seconds. So yes, guys, she is our Mikan (the main female lead of this story). Mikan smiles and says: Thank you. I'll go get changed. So saying she went to the locker room area and got changed. So changing she comes out in a loosely baggy pants and a loose shirt with a brown overcoat over it wearing big glasses. She looks yucky. The coach says: Mikan, if you don't mind…. tell you something. Mikan: Sure why not?. The coach says: I wonder who will be that guy who will fall for you?. Mikan: I don't know. Maybe he's here somewhere. The coach laughed and patted her head. (Mikan, maybe he is here somewhere as you mentioned).

So guys, she is Mikan Yukihara Sakura. She's 18 and the daughter of the famous business man of Japan- Isumi Yukihara Sakura. She's rich, ugly, good at studies and a girl of a pure heart. With a secret of hers, she is a rare beauty which no one knows.

**So end of chapter 1. Hope u guys liked it.**

**I am hoping to get at least 5 reviews to present my next chapter.**

**So please review if u liked it **


	2. Chapter 2

**EVERYTHING GOT A PRICE**

**-crimson hazel hearts**

**Sorry for the late update. So I present my chapter: 2. Hope you too like it. And thank you for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters except this story.**

**CHAPTER: 2**

**DO THEY MEET EACH OTHER?**

So we come to the next day where it is a weekend holiday for the school. So lets focus on our two leads here, firstly Natsume…..

So Natsume was sleeping peacefully on his bed and Ruka enters the room and thinks: Man….this guy is really lazy. Its 9:45 now. So Ruka

goes inside the room and shakes Natsume. Natsume wakes up and says: Huh! What? Can't a guy sleep in peace on weekends?.

Ruka: Not that late….look at the time. Natsume looks at the watch and says : Oh! I slept really late. Anyways what's the plan for today?

Ruka: Why are you asking me? You are the one to make the plans. Why in the earth are you asking me?; Natsume: I don't know I feel some thing different today. Ruka: That's the very unlikely behaviour of my dearest bestest friend Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume: Shut up. You plan for today then. Ruka: In fact I have one. Natsume: what?;

Ruka: Lets go for skiing today. Natsume: Sure, haven't been to one for a long time?; Ruka: So what are we waiting for? I'll inform the rest and make the reservations so that we don't have to stand on the queue there for the whole day. Natsume: Ok then. So he gets up and goes to the washroom.

So lets check on Mikan. Mikan was wide awake and was grooving to some tunes from her apple i-pad. Then she felt her mobile vibrating in her pants pocket. She pulls the earphone off her and answers the call (which was from her coach) : Hello!. The coach: Hello, Mikan I called you to inform that there would be special outing today organised by the school authorities for the school's swimmers. Mikan: Really! That's cool. But where?; The coach: Just come here at the swimming pool area. Mikan: Ok. So the conversation ended. Mikan: Wow! An outing that's good.

So she gets ready to go to the school. So she reaches the school and goes to the swimming pool area.

So lets check on Natsume. He was all set and ready to go to the skiing park. Natsume: So, Ruka all ready. Where are the others then?; Ruka: We all would be meeting them directly at the skiing park. Natsume: Ok then lets go. Back to Mikan, she reached the spot where everyone (all girls plus the coach) was waiting for her. The coach: Great that you came. Mikan: I am curious. Where are we going?. One of the girls in the team said: We all are going in the skiing park. Mikan: Really! Its been a long time since I went for skiing. The coach: So why are we all here? Lets go.

So starts the journey to the skiing park. After 15 minutes ride, the team reached the skiing park. And on the other side even Natsume and the gang reaches there. And all the girls there were staring at him and some were taking turns to have a glimpse of him. Trust me, Natsume was enjoying this attention. On the other side, there was a long queue on the ticket counter. Mikan: Coach, we will never make that huge queue. And everyone agreed. The coach: No worries. The authorities have done the reservation for us. Mikan: Ok then. So Natsume and the gang was entering the park. Ruka: Look at the girls staring at this direction. We are quite famous. Natsume: Thanks to me. Hotaru: Shut up, playboy. Don't always think like that. Natsume: Yeah, yeah. Dear sissy is jealous of me. Hotaru: Really, playboy. Don't bring up a fight here. Natsume: Really, Hotaru. Ruka: Ok, ok. Stop it, you two. Natsume: Whatever. Yuu, Anna, Koko and Nonoko were laughing at this. This happens every time with the starting of an argument between Natsume and Hotaru and with Ruka always to stop them. So saying they all enters the skiing park along with Mikan and the swimming team(differently). So when the girls saw Natsume, they said: Natsume also here. Mikan: Natsume hyuuga. That playboy, I presume. What's so good in him?; The girls stared at her and said: Did you ever saw him? He is the dream man of every girl. Mikan: I never saw him. And never will. The girls thought: Oh! Mikan, who is that guy made for you?

So they all went to the store house to collect the things required for skiing. Natsume and Mikan were at the same place but they took no notice of each other. So after this they went to do some skiing. There were three sections of skiing. They were: beginner, primary and advanced. Natsume and Mikan together (but differently): Let's go to the primary section. They went to the primary section and started their skiing. Ruka and the gang had some problems with their skiing kits so they went to the store to replace it. So Natsume was enjoying his skiing time. He thought: I should try the advanced section next time. He started from the upward side of the hill and made a cool landing and all the girls there was just looking at him. It seems that they came there just to have a view of him. So Mikan also started to do skiing and it went smoothly. She thought: Wow! I'm going on well. But suddenly she started to wobble. (Oops! Mikan, you spoke too soon). Mikan: Shit, I'm losing my balance. And saw Natsume directly her downwards direction. Mikan shouted: **Hey** **you! Get lost from there or else we both will be ended****getting hurt**. **SIDE, SIDE**. Natsume heard her and said: WHAT?; And then coming an unstoppable Mikan towards him and then the two of them got crushed within themselves with Mikan on top of Natsume knocking them up for some time. People were there staring at them and some gathered around them. Mikan regained her consciousness and realised what was what. She tried to get up but Natsume was holding her tight as if he doesn't want to lose her (even though they never met). Natsume also gained his consciousness and he too realised thinking: What's going on?...

**So end of chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Do leave a review **


End file.
